The subject invention relates to devices and methods for recording data. More particularly it relates to devices and methods for recording information to be included on a substrate in both human and machine readable form.
Postal services and private delivery services have a need to more efficiently process and track mailpieces as they are input to and moved through their delivery systems and to monitor the distribution of mailpiece types and the utilization of delivery system facilities. (As used herein the term xe2x80x9cmailpiecexe2x80x9d means items such as letters or packages to be delivered to a specified destination by some form of delivery service.) One approach to this problem is the USPS""s Information Based Indicia Program which specifies expanded printed indicia containing information such as: destination address, origin address, proof of postage, special services and other information, in machine readable for such as an encrypted two dimensional bar code. Another, recently proposed, solution is the use of xe2x80x9csmart cardsxe2x80x9d which are affixed to the mailpiece and which store information about the mailpiece in digital form. It is believed that this xe2x80x9csmart cardxe2x80x9d based approach will become increasingly attractive as he cost of xe2x80x9csmart cardsxe2x80x9d declines. (xe2x80x9cSmart cardsxe2x80x9d are well known integrated circuit devices which include a processor and associated memory and which are packaged with a form factor substantially similar to a credit card or a label.) Such applications are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,153,842; to: Dliugos, Sr. et al.; for: INTEGRATED CIRCUIT PACKAGE LABEL AND/OR MANIFEST SYSTEM, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,684,705; to: Herbert; for: MAILING SYSTEM. (Hereinafter smart cards so used will sometimes be referred to as xe2x80x9cprogrammable stampsxe2x80x9d.)
One form of smart card which may prove to be particularly attractive for such applications is marketed by the Motorola Corporation under the trademark xe2x80x9cBistatixxe2x80x9d. A xe2x80x9cBistatixxe2x80x9d device includes smart card circuitry which is affixed to a paper-like flexible sheet, referred to as an xe2x80x9cInterposerxe2x80x9d, and can readily be affixed to a document or the surface of a mailpiece. Input/output communication with xe2x80x9cBistatix devices is through wireless rf signals. Other such devices are the xe2x80x9cSmart Labelxe2x80x9d marketed by the Copytag Corporation and the xe2x80x9cIntellitagxe2x80x9d marketed by Intermec Corporation.
While the above described approaches are believed to have proven satisfactory for their intended purposes they have certain limitations. Heretofore the apparatus used to print indicia such as two dimensional barcode or to communicate with smart cards has been relatively complex and expensive. The general desirability of also providing at least a part of the machine readable information in human readable form has added the cost and complexity of such apparatus. Thus the above described approaches have only been practical where large numbers of mail pieces are produced, and there is a need for a simple, easily used data recording and input device which can be used to produce small numbers of mail pieces.
Thus it is an object of the subject invention to provide a method and device which can be used in a system for recording information to be included on a substrate, which is preferably a surface of a mailpiece, in both human and machine readable forms, where the system includes a programmable stamp which can be affixed to the substrate.
The above object is achieved and the disadvantages of the prior art are overcome in accordance with the subject invention by a system, device and method where a data recording and input device is provided for use in a system for recording information to be included on a substrate in both human and machine readable forms, the system including a programmable stamp which can be affixed to the substrate, where the data recording and input device includes a pen; an accelerometer system generating signals representative of the movement of the pen; a memory; a wireless communications system; and a processor responsive to the accelerometer signals and communicating with the memory and the wireless communications system. In a first mode the processor is programmed to process the accelerometer signals to recognize data written with the pen and store the recognized data in the memory. In a second mode the processor is programmed to control the wireless communications system to transmit the stored data to the programmable stamp.
In accordance with one aspect of the subject invention information to be included on a substrate in both human and machine readable forms is recorded by writing data on the substrate with a pen; generating signals representative of motions of the pen while writing the data; processing the signals to recognize the data; and storing the recognized data in a memory. There after, a wireless communications device transmits the recognized data from the memory to a programmable stamp which can be affixed to the substrate.
In accordance with another aspect of the subject invention the elements of the data recording and input device as described above are contained within a housing, the housing being of a size and shape such that the device can be held by an operator as said operator writes with the pen.
In accordance with another aspect of the subject invention the recognized data includes postal data and the processor is further programmed to, in a third mode, upload transaction data to a data processing center, the uploaded data including at least a portion of the data transmitted to the programmable stamp.
In accordance with still another aspect of the subject invention the input device stores prepaid funds equivalent data and a postage amount is debited to said funds equivalent data.
Other objects and advantages of the subject invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art from consideration of the detailed description set forth below and the attached drawings.